What They Want
by cisgr8
Summary: Trailer inside! ... troyella, btw.
1. Trailer

**Ok guys well a warning: There's gonna be language on this story and the trailer so this would be rated like a PG13 (or in fanfiction: a strong T) for language and I guess some sexual content. So if you don't like that don't read. Ok? Ok. Now here's the trailer.**

**Disclaimer: GOSH! Do you think I'd own any of this freaking crap? Yeah... me either.**

Shows boy with his forehead pressed against a window. Camera zooms out and you see a moving van riding along a busy street. Zooms out further…passes a few other cities, lands on a beach.

Shows girl (in the beach) in a red bikini, stylish big sunglasses covering her brown eyes, tanning, and laughing along with her friends.

**Two teenagers… thinking they had the perfect life…**

Troy laughing along with friends in a basket-ball court, a girl with black hair enters and kisses Troy.

Gabriella cheering for the basket-ball team, with a huge genuine smile plastered on her face.

**School's out… they can do whatever they want…**

Troy in his pool with a bunch of other people.

Gabriella in a store picking a bunch of clothes and making a pile on her left arm.

"It can't get anymore perfect than this" Troy's and Gabriella's voice say at the same time.

**Until…**

"We're moving!" a smiling middle-aged woman says to Troy… Troy groans goes up the stairs and slams his room's door.

**Boy's perfect life get's ruined…**

"I can't believe you're moving babe!" same girl who kissed him whines as Troy nods sadly.

--

"Oh. My. God! Who the freaking hell is that God?!" Gabriella says as she lowers her sunglasses to take a good look at the boy she spotted . Her smiling expression turns into a frown when she sees a girl waving at him in a flirty way.

**Girl meets a boy… who's off-limits.**

The same girl who waved at the boy runs up to him and starts making out with him.

Gabriella gasps in disbelief.

--

**Somehow… A rivalry forms…**

"No…" Gabriella shakes her head laughing. "Here's what you don't understand… you're going out with a bitch… not just **a** bitch but **the** bitch… k?" Gabriella explains.

"Really? Cause you seem pretty bitchy to me!" Troy smiles as Gabriella gasps and grabs a pitcher of water that was sitting nearby and dumps it all on Troy's head. Gabriella stomps off.

**Boy wants girl…**

Shows Troy looking at Gabriella with big interest.

**Girl wants boy…**

Shows Gabriella looking at Troy's picture.

**But their pride is just too much…**

"You do NOT like him!" Gabriella reassures herself in front of a round mirror.

--

Troy stares intensely at Gabriella, their eyes meet. After a few seconds they turn their heads away pretending to be disgusted.

**How far will they take their act?**

"Psh! Bolton? **Never**!" Gabriella assures Sharpay. Gabriella turns around and gazes sadly across the room where Troy is standing, laughing along with his friends.

--

Shows Troy and Gabi in a steamy make out session heading towards a nearby couch.

**Starring,**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.**

Shows Gabriella fixing her hair in a fancy way.

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.**

Shows Troy shooting some hoops.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.**

Shows Sharpay doing a hair flip thing.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.**

Shows Chad patting Troy on the back.

**(and oh my gosh they list about 4 more people k? Ok…)**

**From the writer that brought you Passionate Findings Or Just A Love Coincidence and Outside Of You comes…**

**What They Want.**

**Coming soon to a screen near you.**

**Ok... so tell me what you thought. I know you probably think I shouldn't be posting another story because I'm taking long time updating my other ones but I'm not gonna start this one just yet. Or if I do the updates will be real slow. Just want to hear what you think and if I should continue. I personally think that it's pretty good! Anyways... R&R!!... xO&xO Clau.Diia**


	2. Guys, Weather, and Temper

**Chapter 1: Time For Hot Guys, Hot Weather, Hot tempers…**

_**Malibu, California**_

_**East High**_

_**3:10**_

"Only 5 more minutes Gabs!" the note read. Gabriella glanced at the clock. 3:10, it read. She turned around to face Sharpay and gave her a thumbs up, which she returned.

"The book list to read over the summer is being passed out. Remember you can find any of these books at our local library or East High's library which will be open during the summer! I expect at least one paragraph for each book about your feelings towards the certain book." Mrs. Darbus gave and gave orders.

Gabriella read over the list that was given to her…

The list went on and on! She tossed it into her pink binder without importance. She took another glance at the clock. It read 3:14 one minute to get out of this freaking…

"Psst! Hey Gabi!" Sharpay interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Gabriella asked but before she could get an answer., the bell rang… one minute early, not bad. The class went wild pushing and shoving people just to get out of the classroom.

"Don't forget to read" Mrs. Darbus shouted but being unsuccessfully heard by the humongous crowd of teenagers making a racket.

"Watch and learn!" Sharpay whispered to the girls once they were the last ones in the classroom. Taylor and Gabriella giggled.

Sharpay put on a convincible smile as she strutted to Mrs. Darbus desk. "I think you did an excellent job on this year's book list and I just want you to know, I'm really excited to get to read them!"

"Oh Sharpay! That is wonderful, have a nice summer!" Mrs. Darbus said as she gathered her things and headed out of the classroom.

"Kiss-up…" Gabriella whispered.

"Um excuse me?" Sharpay said.

"Nothing!" Gabriella said as she put on a innocent smile and the three burst out laughing.

"So, see you guys for the party today?" Gabriella asked even though she already knew the answer… The girls had always planned an end of the year party at the beach which was in front of the girls' houses. They lived next door of each other. It was a huge party for everyone.

"Ohhh… didn't you hear me? I have a whole list of books that I need to read!" Sharpay told her.

"Psh. Smartass." Taylor laughed as the others joined.

"Gabi… we live next door um duh? I thought we were going over to your house to get ready…" Sharpay looked at Gabriella.

"Oh… right!" Gabriella smiled as she turned around to look at a boy who had just whistled at her. She ignored it, now used to it.

When the three girls stepped outside, Gabriella spread her arms out wide and spun around. "We're free!"

Sharpay and Taylor laughed out loud. "Time for hot weather and some freaking hot guys!" Sharpay exclaimed as she looked at a guy that just passed by them.

"Shar… you're boy crazy!" Taylor laughed.

"Proud of it!" Sharpay beamed.

--

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**Albuquerque High**

**3:15**

The bell went off as thousands of students poured into the hallways overfilled with happiness. They were out of school to enjoy the two long summers of no homework or studying for mid-terms. They were free.

Troy squeezed through the crowd, heading to the gym where he had agreed to meet his friends. He opened the doors to the gym, picked up a basket-ball and made a perfect shot. His friends clapped for him.

Troy grinned. "It's summer!"

"Dude, it's gonna be so sweet!" Jason high-fived him.

"I know… hey," before Troy could finish his sentence a very good-looking girl with black hair entered the gym with a grin on her face. She ran to where Troy was standing. He picked her up and twirled her around. When he put her down they pulled into a kiss.

"What's up babe?" Troy asked.

"Hm… not much…" she shrugged.

Her name was Brooke. Troy and Brooke had been going out for the past 3 months. They both really liked each other and where happy for each other. Brooke was nice and fun but she could get really bitchy sometimes. She wasn't exactly popular but she wasn't at the _lowest. _She was very pretty, she had a nice, normal body (though not with many curves), she had piercing green eyes and a nice smile.

She had been new to Albuquerque High and Troy had shown her around. They eventually became friends and eventually took their relationship to the next step, and it was going just fine. She had three best friends: Katherine, Makayla, and Kenya. Which were going out with Troy's three best friends: Chad, Jason, and Mark. All of them loved to get together and just hang out.

You could pretty much say Troy had the perfect life: girlfriend, basket-ball, friends, this didn't matter much to him but sometimes it came to his benefit: he was rich. His dad had a very successful independent company. And he was Albuquerque High's basket-ball coach too. Just as a pastime.

"Yo Troy! Are we still up for your house today?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah, sure, I don't really care." Troy shrugged and smiled.

He grabbed Brooke's hand as they walked through the hallways to get out of the building. They got in Troy's car and headed towards his house as their friends followed. They were up for a good time tonight.

--

_**Malibu, California**_

"What am I freaking going to wear?!" Gabriella cried as she threw endless pieces of clothing to the air, burying her two friends underneath those clothes.

"Gabi!" Sharpay shouted as Gabriella stopped and sat down on the floor.

"Yeah?" she breathed heavily.

"Calm down."

"Ok." Gabriella stood up again as Taylor and Sharpay helped her look for something to wear.

The three girls found dresses to wear from each others wardrobes in no less than 1 hour.

Gabriella was wearing a very cute polka dot dress from Forever 21. With spaghetti straps and pointed band waist. It was green with white polka dots. The dress went perfect with her tanned skin tone and hugged her every curve. She was wearing her hair down with a white headband. Her shoes were American Eagle's Espadrilles. Her make-up was very light: light green eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and light pink blush, mascara. But it still made her all look beautiful. **(Dress and shoes' links on profile)**

Sharpay was wearing a denim mini that had a worn look to it. With a Hollister Doheney style shirt: racer back, gorgeous embroidered pattern neckline, gathering below neckline, contrast cover stitching, rolled hem, seagull embroidery, and it's pink. Her hair was down and with a pink headband. Her shoes were simple white flip-flops. She worn light pink eye shadow and cheek blush, clear lip gloss and mascara. **(Shirt on profile)**

Taylor was wearing Wet Seal's Surplice Embroidered Hem Top. Denim capris and light yellow flip-flops. Her hair was down and he was wearing a skinny white headband. She wore clear lip gloss, brown-ish eye shadow, and mascara. **(Shirt on profile)**

The three complimented themselves on good choices of outfits and went outside where everything was been taken care of for the party: setting up tables, chairs, the DJ, and a few decorations. The girls squealed with excitement, they knew they were going to have a blast tonight. The girls' parents always left for the party… they trusted their daughters. None of them had boyfriends… _yet_.

The people started arriving around 9:00 p.m. In no less than 15 min, Gabriella's backyard a.k.a. the beach was full with teens and music was blasting through the speakers. It was so loud you had to scream to be heard. Most of the people were dancing very closely to each other. Others, who seemed unaware of hundreds of other people were watching them, were… let's just say very interested on sucking their partner's faces. Many people complimented the three girls about this being an awesome party.

"Gabi!" Sharpay shouted over the music. She looked alarmed. Gabriella stopped dancing and turned her attention to Sharpay.

"Some dudes are fighting over you, and if you don't stop them it just might turn into a fist fight." Sharpay warned grabbing her arm and leading her to where these boys were.

"Holy crap! Fighting…for me?!" Gabriella shouted as she saw what was going on in front of her.

Two guys apparently from the basket-ball team were beating the crap out of each other and shouting cuss words and muttering stuff related to Gabriella. She approached them with fear and shouted over the shouting crowd behind them. But it didn't work, they just kept going and going. She grabbed them both by their shoulders and tried to pull them apart. But it didn't work either. Two other guys approached to pull the two guys apart. They succeeded as they dragged the guys to opposite sides from each other.

Gabriella sighed. Fighting… for her?

"They were fighting about you Gabi!" Sharpay squealed.

"I know… I can't believe it." she laughed.

"Me either… because you know usually they'd be fighting over me but …"

Gabriella hit her playfully in the arm. They laughed together.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Sharpay dragged her to the center as they started moving to the beat.

--

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Troy and his friends were playing chicken in the pool. So far… Brooke and him had won most of the rounds.

"I'm tired! Let's do something else!" whined Kenya.

"Fine with me…" the others shrugged while they turned to see Brooke and Troy in a steamy make out session.

"Looks like they found something to do already!" Katherine laughed.

Jason faked cough, causing them to pull apart. Noticing that they had been watching them, both blushed furiously.

"Oh come on! I can't believe you guys still blush! We've caught you way to many times before!" Katherine laughed as Troy and Brooke shrugged.

It _was_ true…

"Troooyyy!!" they heard Troy's mom call his name.

He got out of the pool and quickly dried himself. He went into the house and found his parents sitting on the dinning table.

"We have something important to tell you." Mr. Bolton said seriously.

"Um, can't this wait? Cause my friends are outside…" Troy said shyly.

"We prefer to tell you right know… so sit please." Mr. Bolton said.

"Um… ok." Troy said confused as he took a seat.

"Troy… we're moving!" Mrs. Bolton said with a huge smile on her face.

"We're WHAT?!" Troy shouted in disbelief. A million questions ran through his mind.

"We're… moving. To Malibu, California. You'll love it there! It's beautiful and it has great…" Troy's mother's words just blurred out. Troy wasn't listening anymore. How could they do this to him? This was seriously going to ruin everything. It was horrible. It felt like his world was coming to an end.

"But why?" Troy interrupted his mother who kept going on about Malibu.

"Because of my job Troy, you have to handle this like a grown-up… things like this happen." his father shrugged as Troy groaned in frustration, stood up and headed upstairs to his room. He slammed the door shut completely forgetting about his friends and everything.

"Where's Troy?" Brooke asked entering the house.

"He's upstairs honey… you might want to give him some time." Mrs. Bolton recommended but Brooke didn't listen, she headed upstairs and knocked softly on Troy's door.

Hearing no response, she walked in. She saw Troy laying down on his bed with his hands on his head in sign of frustration.

"Baby… what's wrong?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I'm freaking moving." he said robotically… more to himself.

"What?!" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"You heard me… I'm moving."

"I can't believe you're moving babe!!" Brooke whined as she sat beside him. Troy nodded sadly.

"To where?" Brooke asked.

"Malibu…" Troy sighed.

Brooke gasped. "Malibu… California?!"

"Yup… the one and only."

"Wow…. Is that far away?" she asked.

"I don't know Brooke…" he shrugged getting slightly annoyed.

He started thinking about his relationship with Brooke… It was definitely going to change. A lot. He had never really experienced a long-distance relationship. He didn't feel like experiencing one. I mean… could he really trust Brooke? She could go a bit wild sometimes. And would Brooke trust him?

Troy took a deep breath. "Brooke… don't you think we should… you know? Break up?"

"_Break Up?! _Are you crazy?! Why?" Brooke shrieked.

"Well… I don't know if we can really trust each other in having a long distance relationship. I mean I'm moving to Malibu… you're staying here in Albuquerque. How do I know you're not gonna be cheating on me or something?" Troy explained.

"Oh… so you don't trust me?" Brooke raised her voice.

"No it's just…"

"No…" Brooke cut him off. "Just save it Troy… it's ok… whatever. I'm sure I can find someone better than you. Just… I hope you remember me when you're screwing that Malibu blonde chick!"

"Bye Troy…" she said seductively, completely changing her tone from being furious, as she pecked him on the lips. She left his room and slammed the door shut. Brooke could have such a hot temper.

"Oh wow…" Troy sighed after a few minutes. He laid back down and eventually fell asleep.

--

**There you go… the first chapter ;D Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it… wow that sounded dorky… anyways…Thank you guys so much for the reviews you gave me. They were wonderful. I loved them… sooo thank-you x3. You know what to do know!! (ahem review ahem.) xO&xO Clau.Diia**


	3. Talking While Tanning

**Chapter 2: Talking While Tanning Can Affect You**

Troy pressed his forehead against the hot window. Making a smudge on the clean window with his nose, he sighed loudly. A long, loud, melancholic sigh just to make sure that his parents had heard him and just to make sure that they would feel at least just a tad bit guilty about doing this to their son.

"Stop it Troy… you know it is not that bad dude! We get to see some hot beach chicks!!" his brother, Justin, tried to make him feel better.

Ugh. Troy was kind of jealous of him. He was not a single bit bothered by this and he had way more things to say good-bye to than Troy. Troy felt sot of guilty for being such a pain in the ass for his parents. But oh well… Revenge was very sweet.

"Whatever…" Troy said as he turned on his iPod. Justin shook his head and went back to his conversation with his mom.

Troy watched the cars go by in the busy street. He looked back to get a last glimpse of Albuquerque. It wasn't the most beautiful city but it had many memories of Troy's in that city. Plus it looked very pretty when the sunrise was going on. And now he just had to leave Albuquerque because of his dad's job. According to Troy, this was so messed up. Yeah he was thankful for his dad's job but this was just wrong. They had always lived with the possibilities of moving but now it was really happening. It had always been so unpredictable and pissed off Troy very badly. He felt like his world was coming to an end.

Ok, so maybe he was being a little bit dramatic but it was just the way he felt. He had an awesome life back there and it was over now.

--

_(This is 2 days after Troy's scene above.)_

Gabriella stirred in her huge bed. Accidentally hitting Taylor in her jaw while doing so.

"Woops… sorry Tay!!" she apologized giggling.

"Rawr!" Taylor said half-awake… causing Sharpay to wake up. The three girls stretched while they yawned and half-giggled. All of them tired and sore from all the dancing last night. All of them had had a blast at the party. So freaking awesome… in their words.

"I want to go shopping." Gabriella said in a lazy voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nuh honey… you need to go shopping." Sharpay giggled as she went through Gabriella's clothes in her huge closet.

"Aw shit! No way… it's raining?" Taylor whined.

"WHAT?! IT'S WHAT?!" Gabriella ran like a maniac to open her balcony doors. Then she heard Taylor and Sharpay burst out with laughter. When she turned around glaring at them, they were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"URGH! You guys are soo mean to me!" Gabriella pouted. The girls kept laughing because they knew Gabriella didn't mean it.

The girls got dressed and headed in Sharpay's convertible towards the mall.

"Hey, have you guys seen that family moving across the street?" Gabriella asked as she applied glossy lip gloss to her perfect lips.

"Yeah… I wonder who they are…" Taylor nodded.

"Maybe we should go say hi…" Sharpay giggled.

"Oh yeah… and we should bake a pie too." Gabriella added sarcastically.

"Our moms will probably do that… I mean it's not our obligation." Taylor shrugged.

"I think that family has two kids…" Gabriella said trying to remember what her mom had told her.

"Kids? As in boys… or girls?" Sharpay asked immediately.

"I don't know… let's ask our moms later…" Gabriella said as she got out of the car.

The girls shopped and shopped for hours. Spent many dollars, but not excessively.

Gabriella lifted her shades up as they arrived at Sharpay's house. She set her shopping bags on the floor. Threw her purse in the nearby counter and flopped down on the couch. "Psh… I'm exhausted."

"Me too…" Taylor sighed.

Sharpay's mom entered the room, greeting the girls.

"Hey mom… you know the family that just moved across the street?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah?" her mom answered.

"Well… have you met them?" Sharpay asked.

"No… not yet. Hm… do you girls think it's rude we haven't welcomed them or anything?" Sharpay's mom asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure it's ok mom… They've probably just finished settling in… so if you still want to go and welcome then, then now you can go!" Sharpay smiled.

"Right…" her mom left the room, leaving the girls alone.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Sharpay asked.

The girls shrugged.

"Let's go to the beach, I need to work on my tan." Sharpay said.

"Ok Shar, whatever." Gabriella and Taylor stood up and went to gather their things.

--

Troy sat down in his bed contemplating his room. It was all finally unpacked and in its place. His mom had made him work endlessly for the last two days. He was so tired. His room looked just like it did in Albuquerque, except different view. He sighed. He was starting his new life. That sounded so… grown-up-ish.

"Honey… Troy?" his mom knocked on his door.

Troy stood up and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go to the beach? It's just a few meters away… you can walk…" his mom said.

Troy groaned. "Alone?"

"Justin can go with you…" his mom shrugged.

"Do I have to ask him?" Troy sighed.

"Not if you don't want to." his mom let out a tired sigh. "Come on Troy, I don't want you to be moping around all summer. At least go do something productive. It's gonna be ok Troy." she rubbed his cheek.

"Fine…"Troy whispered.

He changed into his swim trunks and a t-shirt. He gathered his other things like his cell phone.

"Justin… I'm going to the beach…" Troy entered his room.

"Oh… I want to go!" Justin said like a little kid.

--

The girls laid down in their towels (they went to the public beach you know… not their backyard just the public one.)

"I don't like this spot… let's move!" groaned Taylor.

"No Taylor. We are going to stay here. We have already moved 5 times chick! So just suck it. Ok? Ok." Sharpay said with only moving her mouth.

"Urgh!" Taylor said as Gabriella laughed at her friends.

She saw two boys arrive at the beach, but didn't pay much attention to them. But for some reason, she couldn't stop glancing over to where the boys where. She couldn't see them clearly so she didn't know what they looked like. She tried to shrug it off by starting a conversation with Sharpay and Taylor.

"So…"Gabriella said casually.

"So?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah so… tell me something you guys are so quiet." Gabriella complained.

"I read that you shouldn't talk while tanning, it affects you." Taylor said as a matter-of-factly.

Gabriella burst out laughing. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"I read it in a freaking magazine!" Taylor snapped.

Sharpay giggled. "Ahh… you guys crack me up. Taylor I don't think it's possible that you can get affected by talking while tanning. That's freaking non-sense."

"Whatever…" Taylor shrugged as she fell silent again.

"She's so crazy!" Sharpay laughed.

"I'm still here Shar!" Taylor said in a sing-song voice.

"I know Tay!" Sharpay said back mockingly in the same sing-song voice.

Gabriella saw somebody coming out of the water. Someone extremely good-looking. She could see he had electric blue eyes, light brown shaggy hair and very shaped abs.

"Oh. My. God. Who the freaking hell is that God?" Gabriella said out of the blue as she lifted up her shades hoping he would look even more good-looking. Which he impressively did.

"Gabriella… you're affecting yourself!" Taylor said in a sing-song voice.

"No… Taylor you have to look at him. AND FOR THE LAST FREAKIGN TIME: IT DOESN'T AFFECT YOU IF YOU TALK WHILE YOU TAN … GOSH!" Gabriella said raising her voice.

Sharpay laughed hysterically while Taylor glared at both of them. When the commotion ended, the girls lifted up their shades too to take a look to the so called God.

"Oh my gosh. He's so…" Sharpay couldn't finish the sentence.

Gabriella's mouth turned into a smile. Suddenly, the boy waved at someone. Gabriella looked at that 'someone'.

Oh Crap.

The somebody was non other than Sherrie. _The _bitch. She was so… probably no good words could describe her. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was slim. She didn't have much curves but boys were still attracted to her. She was popular, well sorta. She was in the cheerleading team, which Gabi was captain of. Sherrie had always envied Gabriella because she was the captain and because well Gabriella was good at everything she did, and people still liked her. Many people didn't like Sherrie. Most of the people didn't.

Sherrie was waving in a very flirtatious way. Batting her eyelashes like crazy. She looked pathetic almost. The boy was waving back shyly with a wry smile.

"Urgh. Sherrie has to just ruin this freaking summer!" Gabriella complained feeling very frustrated. Even though many more guys were attracted to Gabriella, Sherrie just had this way to make them into her or worse: steal Gabriella's man. She had done that many times but oh boy did she regret it every time. Let's just say for Gabriella: revenge was oh so very sweet. It's like she gave boys a love potion, if there was such thing as one.

"Chill Gabi! You don't even know the guy. For all you know he could never speak a word to you this summer so just let it go." Taylor explained.

"Gee, that just made me feel a whole lot better Tay… thank-you! Oh and you better watch your words you just might get 'affected'" Gabriella replied with a ton of sarcasm on her voice.

"Your welco… hey! Stop teasing me about it! I read it on this freaking month's Cosmopolitan! It's sitting in my bed right now so if you guys need the proof so badly just get your asses outta here and go read it!" Taylor replied.

"Ugh… Taylor… Taylor… Taylor…" Sharpay sighed as she shook her head.

Gabriella giggled. She returned her attention to the oh so gorgeous boy. He was having a conversation with Sherrie. Ugh. It made her so mad. She just felt the urge to have him, and the weird part was that she didn't even know him. This was crazy.

--

"Dude… who was that chick?" Justin asked Troy on the way back home.

"Her name's Sherrie… she's pretty nice. I asked her out on Friday." Troy smiled.

"Man! You've already got a date and I don't? You suck." Justin said disappointed as Troy laughed.

"Too bad so sad…" Troy muttered under his breath.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

--

"Gabi? What's the matter…? You're so quiet tonight." Taylor asked concerned.

"Oh Taylor it's nothing… she's just planning her evil plot to destroy Sherrie and keep that beach hottie all to herself." Sharpay put on a charming smile.

Gabriella sarcastically smiled back. "Actually… I was."

"Wow… sadist." Taylor said as the girls laughed.

"Nah… well I was thinking … I could just go to like talk to him. He's obviously new in the city. I haven't seen him anywhere before." Gabriella shrugged.

"How do you know if he was in jail all this time?" Sharpay asked.

"Newspaper." Gabriella answered.

"House arrest?" Sharpay tried.

"Neighbors."

"On crack… hidden in every alley all the time, buying crack from crack dealers and smoking all the crack hidden in his room enjoying the presence of all of that lovely crack?"

"Wow… I never knew you could use the word crack so much in one sentence." Taylor said.

"Hm… he wouldn't look that hot you idiot." Gabriella answered.

"Ok then… how about…" Sharpay started.

"Rawr! Sharpay you're so negative!" Gabriella laughed.

The three girls laughed at their silliness.

"I'm tired…" Taylor yawned.

"Me too…" Sharpay yawned too.

"Why do yawns have to be contagious?" Gabriella asked out of the blue.

"I don't know but I hate it too." Sharpay said as she tried to get comfortable in the bed.

"I never said I hated them." Gabriella argued.

"You implied it though." Sharpay argued back.

"Nuh-uh…" Gabriella said.

Before Sharpay could argue back, "Good night Gabi and Shar!" Taylor cutted her off.

The girls laughed. "Nighty night chicks!"

_The next morning,_

Gabriella woke up letting a big yawn out of her mouth. Seeing the girls all asleep, she decided to go to get the mail. She changed into something decent, and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She yawned once more and headed out of the house.

She walked to the mailbox. All of the street's houses' mail was in one big recatbgle thing with divisions for each house. She opened her box and grabbed the envelopes and few magazines from there. She headed back to the house and tried to opne the door. Gabriella cursed out loud realizing she didn't have any house keys and the door was locked. She knew all of their parents were all in work. And the girls wouldn't wake up with the doorbell's noise.

"Argh! What am I going to do?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

She then noticed someone coming out of the house that the new family had just moved in. It was the boy from the beach. He was heading to the mailbox. Gabriella quickly left the mail she had just gathered on the house's porch and headed casually towards the mailbox.

"Hey um I know we don't know each other or anything but is there any chance that I could use your phone? I kinda got locked out of my house." Gabriella laughed nervously.

"Uh… yeah sure." the boy got out his cell phone and handed to Gabriella.

"Thank you so much. It will only take a second." Gabriella took the phone and dialed Sharpay's cell phone number. After three rings, Sharpay's voice came through the receiver.

"Um who's this cause if you're a freaking stalker I know kung-fu!"

Gabriella laughed out loud. "Sharpay you freak! It's me… and you don't know kung-fu!"

"Yeah I know whatever. Why are you calling? No… where are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I got locked out of the house… I went for the mail and I forgot the house keys. So can you please unlock the freaking door?" Gabriella asked with a fake sweet voice.

"Gosh… someone is not happy today… yeah I'll unlock it." Sharpay answered.

"Urgh… well I'll be there in a sec." Gabriella answered.

"Hey who's cell phone are you calling from?" Sharpay asked but Gabriella hung up immediately. She handed back the cell phone to the boy.

"Thanks…" Gabriella wanted to leave but her legs wouldn't move.

"So… which one's your house?" the boy asked.

"Um it's that one over there." Gabriella pointed to her house. "You're the one who moved into that one right?" Gabriella asked pointing to his house.

"Yeah… Just about three days ago."

"Where from?" Gabriella started to get curious, heck she was curious from the moment she saw him.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico." the boy responded. Damn, he was good looking.

"That's far away." Gabriella said.

"Yeah it is…" Troy answered.

"Well I gotta… you know… go." Gabriella turned around.

"Hey!" the boy called after her.

"Yeah?" Gabriella turned around again.

"What's your name?" the boy asked her.

"Gabriella… Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled. "You?"

"Troy… Troy Bolton." he smiled back. Gabriella turned around and headed home. Not glancing back because she knew she would just keep staring.

Troy watched her all the way she headed home.

"Gabriella Montez…" he muttered softly to himself after she entered her house. He smiled big.

--

"It was him!" Gabriella kept saying over and over more to herself than the girls.

"Who? Him who?" she was driving Taylor and Sharpay utterly nuts.

"The boy from the beach! He's the one who moved in with the family!" Gabriella said still not believing it.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah… his name is Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled.

"Aw… you're smiling." Taylor said.

"Love at first sight!" Sharpay said dreamily.

"Agh. Sharpay don't be ridiculous." Gabriella denied it.

"Eh… don't deny it Gabi!"

"Ok… maybe a little bit." Gabriella giggled softly.

"Come one the movie's starting!" Sharpay and Taylor went to the other room, leaving Gabriella alone.

"Troy Bolton…" she said softly to herself. She smiled big.

**Gah. Your guys' reviews were awesome. And I love every single one of you D ok now you know what to do. You know that lavender-ish colored (or maybe periwinkle) button that one that looks so appealing and oh so lovely? Well you click on it and you leave me one of your wonderful reviews! Yay! Much love: Claudia.**


	4. That Sounds Weird

**Chapter 3: Trerrie? Damn, that sounds weird.**

Troy Bolton laid on his bed. Rethinking about what had just happened. Gabriella… it sounded so _perfect_. Should he go talk to her again? I mean hey were basically neighbors now. 'But that doesn't give me the right to just go up to her house and talk to her … or does it?'

--

"Hey … look over there…" Sharpay said to Gabriella as she took another drink of her smoothie.

"Where? Why?" Gabriella asked.

"That guy over there is totally checking you out." Sharpay giggled as she distractedly pointed at the guy. 

"Um.. No. I think he checking _you_ out." Gabriella argued.

Sharpay looked confused. "Me?"

"Yeah… look." both of the girls started sneaking secretive glances at the guy. His skin was dark and had dark brown eyes too. He was really cute.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay squealed as she had noticed that he was checking her out.

"What do I do?" Sharpay suddenly panicked.

"Sharpay! Calm down!" Gabriella ordered between giggling.

"Sorry… it's just…"

"Oh my God… he's coming over here." Gabriella interrupted Sharpay.

"What the freaking French toast?!" Sharpay whispered-shouted.

"Shh…you dipstick! Oh my God… isn't he on the basket-ball team?" Gabriella urged just before the guy was standing behind Sharpay.

"Hey… name's Sharpay right?" the boy said as he stood besides Sharpay.

"Uh yeah…" Sharpay smiled sweetly but shyly at the guy.

"I'm Zeke … you know from the basket-ball team? You cheer for us…" Zeke rambled on.

"Oh my gosh… yeah… hi!" Sharpay remembered. She had once had a crush on him but she soon had forgotten when East High's newest student had entered the school. But now… she sort of liked him again.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out someday…But if you don't want to I'll understand I mean," Zeke stated to ramble on again.

"I'd love to." Sharpay smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sharpay scribbled down her cell phone number on a napkin and handed it to Zeke.

"Cool…" Zeke sat down and Sharpay and him started talking away… of course forgetting Gabriella was sitting just across them. Gabriella, obviously bored out of her mouth and disgusted by their major flirting, started looking around the food court. Sudenly she let out a small gasp/yelp.

"What?" Sharpay asked snapping out of her conversation with Zeke. Gabriella didn't say anything but kept her eyes fixed on a certain person. Sharpay looked in the same direction as Gabriella trying to figure out the problem here. Then it clicked… It was Troy with Sherrie. Date. Major flirting.

"Ohhh… not good." Sharpay shook her head. Gabriella was still in trance.

"What?" Zeke asked obviously not getting it.

"Um well you see that guy…" Sharpay pointed at Troy. "he just moved here… so then Gabriella has sorta this major crush on him and now his dating the bitch… that's just wrong!"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Sharpay said confused.

"I don't think she wanted you to tell me that." Zeke whispered to Sharpay.

"How could you tell him? I thought this was a secret!" Gabriella said.

"Um… you never said it was…"

"Well isn't obvious when your friend tells you _who she likes _that she wants it to be kept a secret?" Gabriella explained raising her voice just a tad bit.

"Ohhh so you _do_ like him!" Sharpay clapped excitedly.

Gabriella's mouth went open in disbelief one more time. "Totally not the point here Shar!"

"But you do like him! You just said so!!" Sharpay clapped again.

"Urgghh! Do you know how hard is to get across an argument with you?" Gabriella giggled slightly. She wasn't mad at Sharpay… just frustrated.

"Hah buddy… good luck with her." Gabriella said to Zeke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella laughed. "I'll leave you two alone… so I can do some of my work as my newest job… spying on Bolton."

"Dun dun dun!" Zeke said making a 'sound effect'.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"A sound effect you know, just thought it would go with the moment." Zeke shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella sighed. "Good-bye you two."

"Bye Gabi! See you later." Sharpay waved at her as Gabriella grabbed her purse and headed to the closest table to Troy's and Sherrie's table.

"So… you played basket-ball…" Sherrie was saying in the most flirtatious voice and twirling a piece of her dirty blonde hair in the most flirtatious way there ever was. Exaggerate much? Not for Gabriella. She was as slutty as any girl could be. Truly amazing actually. But certainly not in a good way.

"Um yeah…" Troy chuckled slightly.

Then Sherrie caught Gabriella glaring at her. Gabriella didn't know she was glaring at her… she just was. Gabriella quickly turned around. Sherrie, getting the game, knowing Gabriella was spying on them, started flirting more and more. Laughing and giggling for no reason. Telling Troy he was so funny when he hadn't said anything. Basically making a fool of herself, but not knowing it. And it scared Troy.

Gabriella busted out laughing at that image. Sherrie stealing secret glances at Gabriella while twirling her hair and giggling, Troy looking as uncomfortable as he'll ever look. It was hilarious.

Gabriella decided to leave. She grabbed her purse once again and headed home. She assumed Zeke would be taking Sharpay home. But she had to do something about Sherrie/Troy.

'Trerrie? Damn, that sounds weird.' Gabriella thought.

She had to make Troy some to his senses about Sherrie.

--

_Few days later._

"But moooooooooom!" Troy whined. "Can't I just stay home?!"

"No Troy! It will make a good impression for us! I just joined the club. It's the first gathering of the summer. It will be really nice! Plus, there will be other kids!" his mom insisted.

She had just joined a club where they had gatherings and talked amongst themselves, it was just to have a good time.

"Kids?"

"Your age Troy… please don't make this hard on me." his mom sighed.

"Come on… you get to dress up and … and… you can make more friends! Justin's going too." his mom pleaded. Justin showed up in the doorway stuffing his mouth with apparently food… but it was doubtful.

"What are we talking about?" pieces of chewed up food flew everywhere.

"The party… today." his mom informed.

"Ohhh right. Mom I can't go." Justin remembered.

"Ok." his mom said simply but kept pleading eyes on Troy.

"What the crap?" said Troy in disbelief.

"Your brother has made plenty of friends here, and that's the main reason I want you to go_. To make friends. _The only one I've seen is Sherrie. I'm not sure if I like this Sherrie girl. Neither does your dad." his mom explained.

"Ugh. This is so unfair. But ok… fine I'll go if that's what you want." Troy gave up. He knew his mom wouldn't stop on this. "And mom… Sherrie's my girlfriend so you're going to have to accept her someday." and with that he slammed the door to his room.

"_Hey Sherrie… We've gone in three dates, and I really like you and I think your pretty cool. You're like the only one I've clicked with since I moved here. So… will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked hopeful._

"_Why of course Troy." Sherrie smiled triumphantly._

And that was how it had happened.

**Ahhhh they're boyfriend girlfriend (sorry about that it just had to happen for this story to work so bare with me for a while). So there was a little bit of Zekepay in this chapter? You guys like? Or no? Oh and the party in the next chapter is important so wait for it!! **

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure if I'm gonna have that much time to update during summer. But I'll get as many updates right now in June cause in July I'm going to Mexico woohoo I can see my family again. Anyways… thank you guys so much for your reviews! I love you guysss… so please keep up the good job and review!! Much Love,**

**Claudia.**

**Cough. Review. Cough. Please. Cough.**


	5. Janitor's Closet

**Chapter 4: That Lovely Janitor's Closet is Waiting For You.**

"Ewie!" Sharpay whined. "I look so effing fat in this dress." her nose wrinkled.

"Shar Shar Shar." Gabriella shook her head. "Wow… that's hard to say: Shar Shar Shar."

"Shar Shar Shar?" Taylor tried. "It's not that hard."

"It's not 'get the words wrong' hard it's more like hard in pronouncing al of those 'sh' together." Gabriella explained.

"Are you guys insulting my name?" Sharpay demanded.

The other two girls shrugged as they each went back to what they were doing: Gabriella was tying her stilettos and Taylor was fixing her hair.

"Ugh… and in the first place why where we discussing about my name when I just said I looked effing FAT in this effing dress!" Sharpay said obviously sounded bothered.

Gabriella shrugged. "Girls change subjects quickly. It's proved. There was this once when me and my mom where talking about Bush and we ended up talking about bras."

"Wow… that's pretty disturbing Gabi." Taylor scrunched up her nose. "A creepy old dude and bras… wow."

Gabi smiled big. "I know." she giggled.

"Ugh." Sharpay huffed as she got into the bathroom once more to change her dress since nobody had paid attention to her. The girls heard the door slammed, looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders once more.

_1 hour later_

"Are you freaking ready now?" Gabriella whined.

"This is what you get for ignoring Sharpay." Sharpay said in a sing-song voice as she grabbed another strand of her hair and placed it somewhere in her complicated hairdo.

"Hey that kind of rhymed!" Taylor smiled.

"I know right?" Sharpay faked a valley-forge girl.

"Right. Can you just hurry up we're gonna be late for the Goddamn party!" Gabriella snapped they were already 30 minutes late.

"Gawd Gabriella do I need to report this foul language with dear Mr. Montez?" Sharpay threatened in a joking matter.

"Whatever." Gabriella shrugged.

"Uh-hum." Sharpay said.

A few minutes later the girls were on their way to the club. Aside from their moms, I mean they loved them and everything but… you know. They arrived and started greeting everybody and that type of stuff. After all of that they settled down on a table and started talking.

"Ohh Gabi, you're boyfriend's here!" Sharpay suddenly said.

"Um… I don't have a …" Gabi started but couldn't finish when she realized what Sharpay meant.

Gabriella sighed as she turned around to see in Sharpay's direction. She watched as Troy entered with a shy face to the place. His, what Gabriella assumed anyways, mom started saying hello to many woman as Troy just stood looking very awkward and uncomfortable.

"Aw! Gabi, bring him over here! Look at him!" Taylor said.

"Psh! I'm not his babysitter!" Gabriella defended herself.

"Please? Look he needs you. He's like a little puppy in one of those give away boxes in front of pet stores and every other puppy gets taken away and he's just standing there looking all sad almost begging people to take him away of that hell ho…"

"Sharpay! Please stop! I'll go ok?" Gabriella cut her off.

"Cool! I knew that would totally work!" Sharpay gushed with a big grin.

"Ugh. I hate you." Gabriella muttered as she stood up.

"I love you too Gabi." Sharpay smiled sweetly.

Gabriella ignored her and slowly, stepping firmly into the ground with every step, made her way over to Troy. But midway she saw him smile at someone apparently behind her.

_She-freaking-rrie._

Gabriella sighed and returned to her table as quickly as her heels allowed her to.

"What the hell?" questioned Sharpay?

"Sher…" Gabriella whispered but didn't get to finish.

"Ah!" an annoying voice came ringing through her ears. "Gabi! No way! What are you doing here?!"

_She-freaking-rrie._

Gabriella smiled sweetly, of course it was fake, and turned around to face Sherrie. Troy was standing behind her. Gabriella gasped. _Together?_

"Um… my mom?" Gabriella dais in a 'duh' tone.

"Riiiiiggght! Oh my gosh! It's been along time since I've seen her! She was like sooooo nice!" she gushed.

"Oh but where are my manners?! This is Troy… my _boyfriend_." Gabriella winced as she heard the emphasizing on the word boyfriend.

"He just moved here and…" Sherrie started but the girls weren't exactly in the mood for her 'oh look I have a boyfriend and you don't!' thing.

"Yeah… um we've met before… haven't we Troy?" Gabriella asked coolly.

"What? Oh yeah… we uh we've met before." Troy agreed looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh you have?! How come um you've never told me Troy?" Sherrie replied looking hurt, but of course she wasn't.

"I didn't think it was important." Troy shrugged but immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look on Gabi's face.

"Oh… well of course it wasn't important Sherrie. I mean psh… it's just me…" Gabriella replied sarcastically. Gabriella could go on and on and this could be easily turned into a fight but Sharpay interrupted:

"So… um Sherrie, Troy hasn't this been lovely? Now guys that lovely janitor's closet is waiting for you. So go and get comfy in there." Sharpay winked and smiled sweetly.

Sherrie shot Sharpay a cold, hard, glare which Sharpay happily returned.

"Don't you just find it hilarious I always get what you want?" Sherrie whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "Freaking hilarious bitch."

Sherrie gasped, she raised her hand ready to slap Gabriella.

"Oh ladies! Come here! I'll need your help!" Sharpay's mom suddenly gushed interrupting their 'moment'.

Sherrie's jaw tightened.

"Wow… things seem to change quickly don't they?" Gabriella said harshly but quickly putting a smile.

"Of course Ms. Evans… what do you need help with?" Gabriella said sweetly as she stood up.

"Oh see well I need you girls to do…" Ms. Evans gave them directions.

Sherrie stood there in front of the table not knowing what to do.

"Um… where do you know Gabriella from?" Troy asked just out of curiosity.

"Oh man… she's a bitch. Head cheerleader. Major slut." Sherrie made it simple. She smiled at Troy and walked over to where other of her friends where. Toy had a confused look on his face.

"Troy! Sweetie! I have some people I want you to meet!" his mom's voice came from far away. He rolled his eyes and turned around putting a fake smile.

"Coming mom!" he said as he jogged over to where she was.

**Author's Note: **So um there you go. Sorry I wouldn't update. It's all ready anf's fault. Seriously hahaha. Just kidding. But go read her story. Passionate Seduction it's perfection. Even if you are not a troypay fan.

So the girls getting a little bit feisty there. Haha. Well there's more to this party don't worry. Um I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. And um seriously I love you all who reviewed. You make me smile :. So yeah. Please review. It makes me happy. And when I'm happy, I post chapters. Oh and I'm planning this other story it's called Daydream and I plan it to be crazy good. But that probably won't be up until um… August ahaha. I don't know, maybe July. It depends on how quickly I can write the freaking trailer and make sure it's perfect. So yeah.

No go click that button that says go and leave me one of your wonderful reviews bby♥.


	6. Things Are Gonna Get Interesting

**Chapter 5: Looks Like Things Are Gonna Get Interesting This Summer.**

_**WARNING: **__There is cussing in this chapter, like a lot, well not really but there may be some strong cuss words in this. So don't be offended or don't come to me crying kay? Kay._

"Oh it's so very nice to meet you Troy!" Mrs. Montez gushed. Mrs. Bolton had just introduced Troy to her. They chatted a little bit more until Mrs. Montez said she had someone she wanted Troy to meet. She guided him through the crowd looking for the person. It was definitely a good ten minutes before Mrs. Montez found that someone. Mrs. Montez apologized for taking too long but Troy didn't really mind because it's not like he had anything good to do.

Mrs. Montez called someone over. Troy couldn't identify that certain person because of some people standing in front of him. Those people suddenly walked away and behind them stood…

"Gabriella?" Troy said not believing it. Of course he had thought of that possibility but maybe he was just obsessing.

"Um mom?" Gabriella looked at her mom who looked confused.

"Wait… you two… already know each other?" Mrs. Montez asked frowning.

"Um yeah sorta… why?" Gabriella said while Troy just stood there dumbstruck.

"Well, I met Troy and he's very nice so I wanted you to meet him." Mrs. Montez explained.

"Are you… trying to set me up with him or something?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Uh… maybe?" Mrs. Montez blushed.

"Ugh mom! What is wrong with you?" Gabriella asked raising her voice a bit.

"Gabriella come down. You will not raise your voice." Mrs. Montez said sternly.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Mrs. Montez apologized to Troy who was still standing there looking at the two women arguing or more like fighting.

Mrs. Montez sighed and left not wanting Troy to see how ugly this could turn out to be. People always thought Gabriella and her mom had a fantastic relationship but that wasn't really the truth.

"Sorry about that…" Gabriella apologized again as Troy simply nodded his head in response. Both just stood there in an awkward silence.

"So um you're a cheerleader…" Troy said trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, yeah. _Head _cheerleader." Gabriella looked around trying to look for someone able to save her.

"Yeah, Sherrie told me." Troy told her.

"Mhm…" Gabriella nodded as she stiffened. Yuck, Sherrie. How can someone so… _Troy_, could be together with someone so… _Sherrie_.

"Why don't you guys like each other?" Troy asked, not really minding if he was getting personal or if she had only met Gabriella once.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders unimportantly. "There has been problems with us since kindergarten. She stole my freaking crayolas."

Troy laughed thinking she was kidding.

Gabriella giggled just a little. "I'm not lying Troy. She really did, she's even proud of it."

"Hm… I see. But Sherrie's a good person. You should give her a chance." Troy said trying to convince her. Although he wasn't really sure why he was doing this.

"Pfff, a good person? Sherrie? Puh-lease." Gabriella snorted.

"Well I can't tell you haven't given her a chance so why not giver her one now?" Troy said simply not knowing he was making Gabriella very mad and frustrated.

"What the hell?" Gabriella exploded. "You don't even know what's going on between us. You Don't even know her. She's been with you for like, what? A week. All you probably know about her is that she's what you boys call 'hot', she has big boobs, and a nice smile."

"What is wrong with you? I do know about her I don't understand what you're saying."

"No…" Gabriella shook her head laughing. "Troy, my friend, here's what you don't understand. You're going out with a bitch… not just _a_ bitch but **the** bitch… The bitch who hooks up with every single guy. Has stolen basically all my past boyfriends and steals fucking CRAYOLAS! And I loved those crayolas okay?"

Troy was angry. What the hell did Gabriella think she was to be insulting Sherrie. She may have met her before him but she didn't know anything about her. He did. She was nice, and perky, and… yeah. A lot more stuff.

Troy pretended to be surprised. "Really? Cause you seem pretty bitchy to me."

Gabriella's mouth hung open immediately. She was going to turn around to leave but as her head turned something caught her eye. Gabriella grabbed the huge pitcher of water that the waiter was carrying and dumped it on Troy. Soaked him from head to toe.

"What the…" Troy said as he spit out some water that had gotten in his mouth. The waiter protested about his water but Gabriella ignored him.

"Now, I suppose you regret what you just said." Gabriella put on a fake smile. "Have a fucking nice day Troy Bolton."

--

"So… he called you a bitch?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay sweetie, for the thousandth time; YES!" Gabriella said as she plopped down on one of the chairs. The reunion was over but they had to stay and 'clean-up'.

"I'm sorry it's just he's so, _perfect_." Sharpay said closing her eyes probably going into another one of her daydreams.

"I thought you had Zeke." Taylor's eyebrows arched.

"Uh, hah well I'm not exactly a one-man woman." Sharpay smirked.

"Ew, what the hell?" Taylor asked.

"Guys, I've got an issue here. Mind if we get back to it?" Gabriella smiled sweetly at them.

"Uh yeah sure. So you say he told you to give Sherrie another chance?" Sharpay asked.

"U-hum. But who the hell gave him permission to go ahed and tell me what I should do? And more importantly- he doesn't even know a tad bit of what is going on with me and that chick." Gabriella shook her head.

She was truly pissed because of this. She never knew Troy would be the pushy kind. And he had definitely surprised her when Sherrie said she was his girlfriend. I mean. he seemed like a decent guy, ok more like a perfect guy. So why would he go straight to Sherrie? Gabriella suddenly got scared, was she _jealous_ of Sherrie? No way Jose. Not ever in a million years.

--

…_let's hang out shar -yawn- im bored : ( _Gabriella texted Sharpay. She was bored as crap and Taylor was at this other thing with her parents. All of her siblings were out and she had no one but Sharpay.

_Srry gabs, but I can't I'm going out with zeke squeals _Sharpay texted back, quickly putting all the stuff she needed in her bag as she finished.

_I h8 you : ) I have no one to hang out with. Puh-lease tell me you'll cancel it and hang out with me. _Gabriella's fingers typed rapidly.

_No can do : ) OMGGG the doorbell rang! I have to go and gabs don't you dare text me while we're on the date, I beg of you gabi kthnks bye xoxo. _Sharpay closed her sidekick and trew it in her bag.

She headed downstairs and opened the door. She greeted Zeke and announced she was going out.

_At Gabriella's house…_

"Hm… she never said anything about not spying." Gabriella shrugged as she shut her sidekick, grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out. Now the only thing she had to figure out was… where did they go?

Her first thought was the mall. She circled the huge mall for about 20 minutes. Yeah, that fast. She didn't spot them once. She went to the little Italian café and surprisingly enough, there they were. Wow, she never thought a basket-ball guy would be the coffee type of guy. Although there _was_ a chance of Sharpay making them go there.

She entered very quietly. Trying to make the bells on the doorknob to not jingle. She was quite successful at that. She sat in the booth behind them. Nothing interesting so far.

Just flirting, giggling, nicknames and… 'Oh my God he did not just say that. Ew.' Gabriella thought.

Those little annoying jingling stupid bells grabbed Gabriella's attention. The door opened and Sherrie walked in… holding someone's hand. And that hand was definitely not Troy's. It was… Ryan Evans's?!

Okay Gabriella was definitely lost now. What was Sherrie doing, holding Troy's hand?! This was so messed up. Was she cheating on Troy? She never knew Ryan was friends with Ryan. Did Sharpay know he was here, _with_ Sherrie. She _had_ to find out.

--

"I saw you today." Gabriella said into the receiver as soon as the voice at the toher end, answered.

"Um who is this." Sherrie asked.

"It's Gabriella." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Um… so?" Sherrie asked still very clueless about what Gabriella was talking about.

"Today. The coffee place. Ryan Evans." she summarized. She heard Sherrie curse under her breath. Gabriella smirked; 1 point for Montez.

"What are you talking about?" Sherrie still tried to play clueless.

"Oh quit the act Sherrie. I know you know what I'm talking about." Gabriella said.

"No, I do not know that I know… what you're talking about?" Sherrie said. Oh was she hopeless or what?

Gabriella laughed out loud. "Well, just wanted to call because I guess you can say goodbye to Troy."

"Wait! How do you know I'm even going out with him. Because I just started yester…" Sherrie didn't finish.

"Busted. Yeah um anyways; look I don't know because I might just have some sympathy for you but don't count on it because most likely; I won't. Byeeeee! Kisses" Gabriella hung up before Sherrie could answer.

She knew she was being evil. But this was Sherrie we're talking about. She had done so many things to Gabriella in the past. She just couldn't forgive her. It was all too much. Gabriella sighed as she went outside to go for a walk.

On the way back home, something great hit her. A great plan. To get revenge at Bolton. She smiled, the plan was simple; she would just not say anything to Troy and just let him find out on his own. Perfect.

"Hey, Gabriella! Wait up!" Gabriella turned around and saw Troy hogging towards her.

"What?!" She said coolly.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I said the other day. You were right, I don't know what's going on between you two and I shouldn't force you to do something you don't want to do. Because I don't even know you anyway. So, I'm sorry." Troy sighed. So did Gabriella, why did he have to be so damn good-looking.

"Whatever." Gabriella said finally.

"That's all I get? I sincerely apologized and all I get is a careless 'whatever'?" Troy said not believing the girl.

Gabriella shrugged. "Well yeah, what were you expecting, a kiss?" she asked not really thinking about what she was saying. She looked into his eyes. Brown meeting blue. She _had_ realized that he had blue eyes, but she _never_ had noticed they were this gorgeous.

"Maybe…" Troy whispered not knowing what he was saying either. They were lost in each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in and their lips met. Sparks flew through every single inch of their bodies. They started out with a soft kiss but it turned into a passionate one. They were hungry for each other.

Gabriella bluntly pulled apart after a few minutes. "This is….it's…it's n-n-ot right." she stuttered.

"But yet it felt so right." she whispered to herself.

"I know. Um…" Troy rubbed the back of his neck. 'Oh God, how sexy' Gabriella thought as she looked at him.

"Um… I think w-w-we should just forget t-t-that this happened, y-y-you know?" Gabriella said.

"Um yeah, well… see you around." Troy said as he turned around in his heel.

"Um yeah bye." Gabriella set running home. Running as fast as her legs allowed her to. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks, not really knowing why was she crying. Not really knowing how she was feeling right now. It wasn't a single feeling; it was a mixture. Angry, Frustrated, Rushed, Guilty, Strange, and finally; ecstatic.

She arrived at her house, ran upstairs not even bothering to look around at who was at the house. She slammed her door and collapsed at her bed. Sobbing freely.

She had just kissed a complete stranger. Well not stranger, but she barely knew a thing about him. 'Except he's very very good-looking' Gabriella thought. 'Ugh, focus.'

"I need an aspirin." Gabriella groaned as she rubbed her temples trying to calm the massive headache she had.

After a few hours of thinking, a bubble bath, and an aspirin; she had decided she wouldn't tell anybody about this and stick to the plan. Maybe, just maybe, this so-called 'attraction' for Bolton would just go away. Maybe it was just an 'over the week' crush. Pff, she had them all the time, didn't she? At least she hoped.

--

"Hey Shar?" Gabriella said as she grabbed the light blue nail polish and opened it. The yucky scent of the nail polishes filled the room as the girls did their nails.

"Hm?"

"Where was Ryan yesterday?" Gabriella asked hoping Sharpay wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I don't know, I mean I'm her twin sister but I don't know where he goes 24/7." Sharpay shrugged. Gabriella simply nodded. A few minutes of silence later, Sharpay gasped.

"You don't have a…"

"Ew, no I would never have a crush on him." Gabriella assured her before she finished.

"I mean no offense but he's not my urgh type." Gabriella hurriedly said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean I just thought for a second there that maybe you were like obsessed with him or stalking him." Sharpay giggled.

"Stalking is creepy." Taylor stated deciding to participate in the conversation.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah I know, that'd be freaky if someone started stalking you."

"I know. Ugh now I'm creeped out. Thanks Gabi." Sharpay glared at her.

"Anytime Shar. Anytime." Gabriella nodded smiling.

_Later that day…_

Gabriella pressed the buttons on her sidekick, calling a not to familiar number.

"Hello?" Ryan's voice came through the receiver.

"Um hi Ryan, this is Gabi." Gabriella said shyly.

"Oh hi…" Ryan greeted her. Gabriella heard someone calling him in the backgroun, perfect opportunity.

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"Oh um that's Sherrie." Ryan informed as he told her something Gabriella didn't understand.

"Oh… are you two guys… um going out or something?" Gabriella asked hoping to get a no.

"Um yeah sorta." Ryan smiled even though Gabriella couldn't see.

"Oh… well I gotta go bye." Gabriella abruptly ended the call.

What the hell? So she _was_ cheating on Troy? I mean Sherrie had already told her but maybe she was starting drama. But now she knew for sure.

"Huh," Gabriella said to herself. "looks like things are gonna get interesting this summer."

**Author's Note kid (read); **So um, sorry for the long wait. Yeah I know sorry is not enough but I had a writer's block (duh Claudia they probably already knowww.) So yeah. I'm actually very happy how this chapter turned out. And I'm very glad that I finished it. Um I leave to Mexico this Saturday so this will be the last update in about three/two weeks. Sorry about that. But I will take my notebook with me and write if I have a chance. I'm currently writing the first chapter for two stories I want to post. One of them may even be posted before I leave! Yay. I also plan on writing a Hannah Montana one shot probably before I leave too. I already have an idea. But I'm not sure of the shipping. The other stories will be Troyella though. Okay, um enough ramble. All of you who are going out of town this month I hope you guys have so much fun! And all of those who already went out, I hope you had much fun. And all of those who are staying home; have fun too haha. So yeah. Oh also, do you guys have any ides for a nickname the girls can call Sherrie? I'd credit you if I used your idea. Thanks.

If you leave me a long and good review, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Hey! That rhymed, go meeeeee. Okay well yeah, now review (: much love to you all kids♥Claudia.


	7. Hate Love Dancing Flirting

**Chapter 6: Hate. Love. Dancing. And, oh boy, Flirting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only the other characters I made up. I also don't own the song Impacto by Daddy Yankee. Rawr.**

"We're gonna party! We're gonna party! We're gonna party! Tonight, oh yeah, uh-huh." Sharpay started singing as they exited the mall.

"Um, who are you again?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, shut up! I'm so excited!" Sharpay squealed.

"Just cause now you have a date for parties, doesn't mean you have to rub it in our single faces." Taylor scowled, talking about Sharpay's boyfriend; Zeke.

"Earth to Gabriella!" Sharpay made no acknowledge to Taylor's comment. Gabriella had completely zoned out.

"Err, what?" Gabriella came back.

"Why are you so quiet? You've been like this since yesterday. Is there something you want to tell us?" Taylor asked, knowing the look on Gabriella's face. She was clearly hiding something. And that just wasn't in Gabriella's nature; they told each other everything, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"Pfff, what makes you think that?" and with that, she knew she had clearly given herself away.

"You'll never learn." Taylor shook her head. "So, spit it out."

"I don't have to tell you anything, my gosh." Gabriella defended herself. She wasn't ready to tell them about the kiss. She was scared as hell about it. Scared about what it made her feel. Scared because she might actually feel something for a complete stranger, that she strongly disliked.

Gabriella was saved by her cell phone ringing. She smiled at Taylor, who rolled her eyes, and flipped her phone open.

"Hi mommy." she greeted cheerfully. The girls heard Gabriella's mom on the other end. Suddenly, Gabriella's smile wiped off her face.

"What the hell?" she shrieked into the phone.

"Yeah mom, okay… whatever. See you later." She mumbled the last parts of the conversation.

"What did she say?!" the girls urged Gabriella to tell them the apparently bad news.

"Argh!" that scream of frustration was the only thing that left Gabriella's mouth before she kept walking, swinging her shopping bags wildly, hitting a couple of people along the way.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and shrugged. What was wrong with the girl? Both had to jog to keep up with the infuriated Gabriella. She seemed to be mumbling something.

"G-gabi?" Sharpay stuttered, cared of Gabriella's response.

But then, she blew up. "I haven't seen this girl for more than over 7 years! What the hell is wrong with my mom?! I mean, is she on crack or something? I thought she'd be dead by now! It's been seven wonderful years without her, and she has to come back!" her hands were flying everywhere in frustration.

"Um, what girl?!" Taylor inquired.

Gabriella snorted. "You guys seriously DON'T remember her?! You've been my friends my whole life. Which girl have I ever really, really, really disliked?"

"Err, Sherrie?" Sharpay suggested.

"Err, try again?"

Taylor squealed in achievement. "Oh My God! I know! It's that Kayleen cousin of yours!"

"Eugh, I remember her now too! She stole my fluffy pink stuffed elephant when we were 7! Stupid, bitch." Sharpay said with resent, which managed to get Gabriella to giggle a little bit.

"Yeah, well ehm, she's moving back here." Gabriella looked down at her feet.

"Ew! Why?!" Gabriella laughed at her friend's reactions.

She started telling them everything her mom had told her, "Mkay, well you know how they left for Minnesota, for a better job opportunity? Well, it went well for all of these past years but now they're somehow magically broke. And now, of course, they're coming to my daddy for jobs and money. Which should be a wonderful experience!" she finished with a sarcastic note.

"Gabi, errr, come down sweetie." Taylor smiled at the people looking at them, because of Gabriella causing such a scene.

Ignoring Taylor's comment, Gabriella continued. "Oh and I haven't told you the best part; we have to take her to the party. To 'make new friends and meet new people'. Pff, chyeah right, that little slut will surely hook up with Zeke or something."

Sharpay's hand flew to her mouth. "Gabi!"

"What?! Oh… Oh my gosh Shar, I'm so sorry!" Gabriella realized what she had just said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just keep and eye on her, mkay? Thanks."

"I don't want her to come!" Gabriella whined after a few seconds of silence.

"Deal with it, hun." Sharpay advised.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Thanks Dr. Phil."

They got in their cars and drove to Gabriella's house. There was an additional car outside. Hell, awaited Gabriella. She gave a big sigh, grabbed her shopping bags and headed towards the door. Took her keys out and opened the door. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. A blonde girl jumping to hug her, more like suffocate her. Then giving her a double kiss on each cheek. Grabbing her hands and started happy dancing. Squealing, jumping up and down. It was commotion.

"Gabbers! I have missed you so much!" Kayleen squealed using the nickname she had given her when they were little.

"KayKay!" she tried to act as excited as her. But it didn't work.

Sharpay and Taylor were cracking up at the scene. It was so… weird. Gabriella turned around and gave them the death glare. They quickly stopped laughing.

"Um, so should we go, um up to my room?" Gabriella faked a smile.

"We totally should." Kayleen nodded excitedly.

The four girls went up the staircase as Mrs. Montez smiled at them, obviously not getting that Gabriella was not even a bit excited.

"Oh my gosh! Your room is so amazing!" Kayleen gushed as she went trough the room and started looking at things. At the posters in Gabi's walls, her jewelery, her bedspread, her cd collection and finally her closet.

"Err, thanks Kay."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Kayleen asked.

Gabriella's mouth opened to say something but she couldn't quite say it.

"Well, Kayleen. Um, we have this party we were going to. Maybe you can come with us." Taylor offered.

"Wait, but I'm sure you wouldn't like that I mean it's just like a bunch of horny guys, loud bad music, and like spiked punch and all that… err stuff." Sharpay explained.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, and right away she knew she was only doing that because of what she had said about Kayleen hooking up with Zeke or something. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't have anything to do so I'll come!" Damn, Kayleen was perky.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella blinked. "So, I guess we should be getting ready now."

Sharpay nodded. "So Kayleen, where're your bags?"

"Oh, well um I think they're downstairs. Can you guys help me getting them up here?" Kayleen smiled sweetly.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled back, just not with the same honesty.

"What _heavy breath _the heck _heavy breath _do you have in _heavy breath _here?!" Gabriella set down the huge bag as so did Taylor and Sharpay. It was so heavy!

Kayleen looked at her nails uninterested. "Clothes? Hair products? Hair drier? Straightener? Curling Iron? Shoes? Jewelery? Not to mention all my hats and then…"

"Hun… Honey…" Sharpay interrupted but Kayleen kept going on and on about her stuff.

"Okay, Kayleen thanks for the info sweetie." Gabriella said in a louder tone.

She smiled. "So… is this casual or like dressy or like cocktail dress or what? Tell me!"

This was going to be a long night…

---

By the time they turned at Chad's street, they could already hear the music loud and clear. Kayleen started squealing and bouncing in her seat.

"It has been SO long since I have been to a party like this! Because like I had to dump my boyfriend then I was like in my house all day and my friends could like never get me…"

She went on and on and ON. Gabriella grasped the steering wheel harder. Sharpay and Monique in the backseat were rolling their eyes and about to yawn. They couldn't wait till they got inside and dump Kayleen somewhere.

"Oh Gabi! There's a spot there!" Sharpay pointed at an open spot.

Gabriella was about to put her foot in the pedal to accelerate but out of nowhere another convertible, silver one, slipped in the spot.

"What the fuck?!" Gabriella whined.

"Oh. My God." Sharpay said then.

"What Sharpay?" Gabriella said backing up so they could find another spot.

"It's Troy Bolton."

Gabriella stepped in the breaks as she was almost hitting another car behind them.

"What?"

"It is. It's him, look. Oh gosh he's smiling at you!"

And indeed he was. He put the alarm of the car and walked over to their car. He leaned against Gabriella's door, flashed a smile and said, "Sorry 'bout that." He left, but not before sending a wink in her way.

Nobody spoke.

"Oh My God! He is HAWT." Kayleen's mouth was curled up in a flirty smile.

"Kay, don't even think about it." Gabriella said immediately in a defensive way.

"Why not? Is he your boyfriend or something?" she put an innocent face.

Gabriella sighed. "No, but I know for a fact you're not exactly… his type."

"What did you say?!"

"Girls, let's just go inside." Sharpay smiled nervously.

"Yeah, let's just go." Gabriella shook her head, feeling a bit down already. Just this afternoon, she was filled with enthusiasm. Why did she have to come? This was just messed up.

"Hey ladies!" Chad received them at the door. The girls giggled.

"Hey Chad!" a chorus of three said.

"So, who's the other one?" Chad asked suggestively as he looked at Kayleen.

"Oh, um she's my cousin Kayleen." Gabriella rolled her eyes at Chad's behavior.

"Well, hello Kayleen. May I show you around?" he stuck out his hand.

"Of course." Kayleen smiled and took his hand. And off they went.

"Oh please gag me." Gabriella sat down at one of the couches.

"WHAT? I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU!" Sharpay shouted as she was trying to find Zeke.

Gabriella shook her head signaling for her to forget about it.

"Guys, I'm gonna go look for Zeke." Sharpay waved her goodbyes.

"Gabi, I'm gonna go get a drink or something mkay?" Taylor said after a few minutes of boring silence.

"I guess." Gabriella shrugged. Her friends had left, what was she going to do now?

5 minutes later she was dancing with a random boy she had seen at the hallways of East High. Dancing rather close. She was sweating by now. It was getting heated. They stopped for a bit, and the boy announced he was going to get them some drinks.

She stayed in the middle of the 'dance floor' and started dancing by herself. Heck, what was the difference?

_Hey!!!  
So what? You're going down mama?  
Hey!!!  
So what? You break it down mama?  
Do it! (Hit me!)  
I like the way you do it! (Hit me!)  
You like the way I do it? (Hit me!)  
I like the way you do it!_

Swinging her hips side to side to the rhythm of the music. Suddenly, at the middle of the song she felt two strong hands slipping into her waist. A body was following her movements. A body slightly bigger than hers. It was clearly a male, or hopefully, it was. And she knew that scent that lingered under her nose now. She remembered it quite clearly. It was Troy Bolton's.

Gabriella didn't know what was the thing that didn't make her pull Troy away from her. It was… strange. She was supposed to hate him… wasn't she? Yeah, I am, she thought.

The beats ended, and he slipped away, leaving Gabriella with goose bumps up and down her back. She hope he knew what big of an impact he had on her. She hoped.

--

"Chad, one second okay? I'm gonna go to the restroom." Kayleen smiled at Chad, who smiled back dreamily at her.

She wasn't really going to go to the restroom, she just wanted to get away from the boy. And on her way to the restroom, that's when she spotted him. What was his name? Trevor Bolton? No, Troy Bolton? Yeah, Troy Bolton, she thought.

"Hey!" she called over to him.

He turned around, looking a little bewildered. The look on his face… he looked like he was a bit out of it.

"Um, do I know you?" Troy asked.

"No, but maybe you can get to know me." Kayleen smiled suggestively.

"Um, no thanks." Troy looked embarrassed. What was this girl trying to do?

"But wait!" she called for him, but he didn't turn back.

--

Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. He had just danced with Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. Gabriella _fucking _Montez.

He shook his head. What had been wrong with him? They were enemies, weren't they? Plus, he was dating Sherrie. That was just… wrong. Wrong to do.

She ran frantically through the crowd trying to find him. What was the deal with that boy? Kissing her? Dancing with her? Without her permission?!

She spotted him leaving the house. She shouted for him. He turned around and looked very surprised to see her.

"Look, Gabriella… I…" Troy started but couldn't finished. Gabriella's hand flew across aiming at his cheek. She had left a clear, red mark of her hand on his left cheek. And she repeated it, for a few more times. Until his strong hands held her wrists.

"Let. Me. Go." she struggled to free herself. He was much, much stronger than her.

"Look just calm down! I don't know what came over me! I mean, I would NEVER want to dance with you. I mean, it's you! Gabriella Montez! Please. I think, I… I… just had too, too many drinks. So just let it go, okay? Okay." he turned on his heel leaving Gabriella with words unsaid in her mouth.

"Sharpay, I'm leaving." she tried her hardest not to sniff while she was on the phone.

"Oh okay. Zeke! Stop!" she sounded giddy. Gabriella hung up, got in the car and drove by the spot Troy had parked on. His car was still there. Where was he?

She drove slowly by the other cars. And in a particular one she saw something very interesting. She wiped the tears from her eyes to see clearer. And she had not been wrong about what she had seen. It was Sherrie and Ryan, basically, eating each other inside Ryan's car.

"Get a fucking room." she whispered, as if they could hear her.

Why was she crying? She never used to cry over ANYONE. Not even her past boyfriends. She stepped on the breaks as the light turned red.

He had hurt her.

He had.

And that's why she was crying.

He said he would never dance with a girl like me, or by any means, be with a girl that was ME, she thought as more tears were shed.

"Urgh." she grasped the steering wheel at her hardest. Her knuckles almost snow white.

This summer was going down the hill. It was supposed to be the best summer ever. She could drive now, she could party now, she could do so much more stuff. But everything had just seemed to come together in a huge problem:

Sherrie, Kayleen, Troy, Zeke, and just everything seemed like it was being taken away from her.

This was totally bogus.

--

She put slipped her sweatshirt through her head. Slipped silently out of bed, fixed her hair and grabbed the things her mom had told her to mail. She had one of the worst hangovers. Her head was pounding, but a fresh air always did her good at times like these.

She walked with no thoughts. Which was kind of weird for her, she always had something on her mind. But right now she was just focusing on taking a step, then another, then another, and another one.

When she was about to go back, she heard a loud groan and a basket-ball pounding on the hard concrete.

She followed the sound, even if it was hard to do because of the echo. The sound guided Gabriella to the Bolton's backyard. And surprisingly, their fence's gate was open.

She entered, and watched him, almost drooling.

Troy had his shirt off, showing his well-toned abdomen. His golden skin was glistening with a light coat of sweat against the morning sun.

"You know, you're trespassing private property." he suddenly said, but never directing his eyes at her.

She pulled on her sleeves to cover her whole hand. "Yeah I know." she said quietly.

"Why'd you do that last night?" Gabriella asked in a small voice. She was almost intimated by him.

He lazily dribbled the basket-ball. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

"I told you: too many drinks." he squinted at the brightness of the sun.

"No I mean, why'd you say… what you said?"

"That I would never dance with a girl like you?"

Nod.

"Because it's the truth." he looked away when he said it.

"Oh yeah Bolton?"

"Oh yeah, _Montez_." he mocked.

"Well um, why don't you look at me in the eye and say it one more time?" she asked.

He kept silent and started shooting baskets again.

"Exactly." she whispered, but a loud whisper so he could hear it.

"You know I didn't mean it Montez." he said, not looking at her but focusing in his game, but his voice… was honest.

"Yeah, I know. Troy… did you even know your so-called girlfriend is cheating on you?" well, he had told her the truth. Shouldn't it be returned? It should.

He shrugged.

"Open relationship?" she asked, mocking him.

"She's not exactly my girlfriend."

"Ohhh! I get it! You just make out, hold hands, and stare at her boobs?" she smiled sweetly, walking with little steps towards him.

"I guess so." he wouldn't look at her.

"With Ryan." she said.

"Hm?"

"Sherrie is cheating on you with Ryan." she answered slowly.

His mouth formed an 'O'.

"Ryan… Evans? Your friend's brother?" he didn't seem one bit bothered by it. She was infuriated, but strangely, _glad_.

"Yeah, that's him." she nodded.

"Wow, well that'll lower my self-esteem." he chuckled.

"Hell yeah it will. I mean she left you for _Ryan Evan_. From the drama department, who wears sparkly shirts and hats." Gabriella was smiling.

"If you're trying to do what I think you are, you're not succeeding Montez." he said in a sing-song voice as he made a perfect shot.

"Well it depends on what you think I'm trying to do." she shrugged, now flirting more than anything. She was now very close to him. She put her hands on the basket-ball and snatched it away, not breaking eye contact.

"Are you any good?" Troy asked her.

"Hello. You're talking to the girl who once scored 49 points at a basket-ball game against all boys." she made a perfect shot. They didn't talk for another 5 minutes. They were so into the game. Never counting the points, but counting the times their hands brushed or the times their bodies made contact.

"You're so full of bull Montez." Troy stated as he put his hand on the basket-ball, but didn't snatch it from her. Their eyes never broke their contact. Panting heavily, he leaned in to steal a kiss from her. She took a step back, instead of letting him kiss her. She mustn't be weak.

"As you are, Bolton. See you around." she flashed a smile and turned around. She made a quick wave with her hand, but never looking back to see his reaction. It would ruin the whole thing if she did.

He sighed heavily and he felt angry. But a good sort of angry, he thought. He felt mad at the way that girl could make him feel. Only met for about 5 times and she made his head _spin_. It was too surreal. This summer was too surreal for him.

He took a drink of his water bottle. Ran his hand through his sweaty hair and went inside the house to take a shower.

**An: **Oh. My. God. I updated. I thought I'd never finish this chapter! I can't believe it's like… 8 pages long? Oh God. Haha. It feels SO good. I'm not too pleased with the beginning but I loved the ending, haha. Wow, I hope you guys still want to review. I'm so sorry for the very long wait. I just… agh. It wouldn't come to me. And I posted a few other stories, check them out if you'd like. Dudes, I wonder if I still have anybody who reads this. Haha, Ah. Sorrryyyyy again. Seriously, you guys. Like pretty please forgive me? Haha, well, review? If you'd like mkay? Thanks guys!

Thanks for ALL the reviews on the last chapter! You guys rock hardcore. So, yeah. Reviewwww (: Much Love, Claudia.


End file.
